Learning to Love
by XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: 'I can help you overcome the cold feelings in your heart, I can teach you to love again, Boss' SlickxDroog love, i guess this would be pre-slash. it's also a big plot-bunny i have been hiding.


Learning to Love.

NOTE: SlickxDroog because I can, and because it's fun to have Slick as a uke for almost every pairing in the history of MC/Felt Pairings kjhfidisfhcdf

Enjoy~ R&R is nice

* * *

Slick had been right for once in his messed up life; today held no chaos.

He could put his feet up and sleep for hours, which had seemed impossible for the past few days, having to run up and over walls to get other peoples shit done, but today he could strip off and lie in bed forever without interruption, this seemed like heaven for him, a place that seemed so distant every time he imagined it and what it may be like.

He discarded his blazer onto the coat hanger and unbuttoned his shirt slightly, Slick had been out to get some 'snacks' (amongst those included a silly amount of Scottie dogs that were apparently 'for sale'), slopping onto the sofa he soaked into the plush cushions and made himself comfy, hat falling over his face slightly, enough to block out the light from the lamp nearby.

Opening the newspaper to a page more appealing to his eyes, Spades sat and read quietly, munching on a Scottie dog or two whenever his eyes weren't glued to the page.

'Well, why are you here?' a familiar voice shook Slick out of his comfort zone and made him spring up into a proper sitting position, adjusting his hat and turning his head to the door there stood Droog; marvellous. 'For Christ's sake, Droog, you should take this up as a fucking job, always stalking me' the smaller of the two said with anger in his voice, teeth being unsheathed for him to see.

'Well, someone needs to keep an eye on you, next thing you know you could be stabbing the ladies in my papers' Droog walked over and snatched the paper rudely off of his boss, folding it perfectly and leaving it near the lamp, he sat next to the angered male, straightening his back and being a show off (as Slick would say). 'You're pretty uptight Boss, you ok?' his smooth voice slithered into Spades ear.

'I was fine until you staked the shit out of my ass, oh god you probably do that in a literal sense too…' the superior of the men held his hands up to his head in an attempt to shake all the bad thoughts of Droog following his every move out of his tired head, the elder male had a stern look upon his face before stating 'I do not 'stalk your faeces', Boss. That would be very disturbing, considering the food you eat is mostly junk food like McDonalds, Burger King, etcetera, I could go on but I'd rather leave the disturbing thoughts to the-'

'Would you shut the fuck up, ya wining twit?' Slick had drawn out a knife and pulled at his companion's collar, lifting it with a mechanical arm. Diamonds held back a laugh and rested his tense muscles, knowing that no finger let alone a knife from his boss would touch him even if he wanted to. Slick would eventually let go and storm off to his room, this routine was nothing new, but Droog didn't want to have it happen like this again, he wanted to find the reason why, not for obvious reasons like 'loosing crew members' but he feels there is a different emotion behind this.

That there is love, favouritism even.

All for him.

'Boss?' his voice called to Slick, who was busy sulking on the other end of the couch, pouting like a sad pup. 'The fuck do you want?' his eyes dared to move from the wall they were admiring as his gruff voice was revealed once again, 'I was a little concerned at how quick you were to pounce off of me once you got a look at my eyes' Droog continued, leaning into the sofa a little, this is going to be a long thing isn't it?

'Did you like what you saw?'

'What the fuck do you mean by that?'

'As in; do you like me?'

'**Fuck no**! What do you think I am, some good for nothing _warm hearted_ lo-'

They were face to face at this point, looking to each other in a mixed 'fury' for answers, but Slick had only now noticed the blush that his cheeks held onto his face out in the open, Droog scanned every feature of his angered partner; sharp teeth, the corner of his lip twitched slightly, pointed pixie like nose, dark eyes, furrowed and almost confused looking eyebrows, they twitched too. He loved all of this, but did his boss love what was on the other side?

'I have never thought of you as a lover, nor a warm hearted person, if that's the answer you were looking for, Boss.' The diamond male leaned in more, breath practically resting on the top of Slick's blush, his eyes half open to look down on the shorter male, a flush of embarrassment came over him and he stared down. 'Well…good, because I aint no mushy person…hell no' his voice was shaky as he tried to back away, but Droog only followed him , and with every retreat came the entrance of his partners warm breath Getting closer and closer.

'You should just fucking do it, ya perv'

Diamonds was taken aback by this, his breath-tease stopping as he stared at his boss for a long time, scanning his face once again; he looked like he was trapped, again. No escape from the intentions of others.

'You know I'd only do it if you want me to-''what does it matter?' Slick interrupted, touching foreheads with Droog 'if I dived in with an 'I love you' or if I didn't, you'd end up kissin' me anyways, so just fucking do it' the gruffness of his voice became more prominent and shaky as he confessed aloud to his Diamond partner, 'So, you do like me, is that it?' he asked, Slick kissed his teeth and gave a small head butt of anger 'what the **fuck** do _you_ think!?'

'No need to get violent, Boss' Droog tried 'Well what else do you expect me to do? Be all mushy and…and…Kind? I can't do that! You know I can't and I do even better! The fuck, I don't know how I'm feeling anymore! I don't even know if the feelings I have even _count _as proper feelings-'

Warmth pressed itself against his lips and the words stopped just like that.

He leaned in, his mind taken by the warm feeling he was experiencing in his cold heart, lips moving in time with the others, his hands being cupped by warmer ones and a slender tall body supporting him, arms wrapping around his waist and the foreign lips forcing themselves into the kiss more, it wasn't violent, it hadn't a hint of anger or fury in it, just a pure feeling: Love

They both parted their lips, breathing mildly heavy, Droog now having a scarlet blush to match his partner's. 'Wow…' was all Spades could murmur out off his hot mouth, he looked away as the taller male dragged him back into the hug, 'see, you forget I am here to help you as well as be by your side for heists and other jobs, I can help you overcome the cold feelings in your heart, I can teach you to love again, Boss' the slender one looked into the dark orbs beneath him.

'You know that will never happen, but you can sure as hell try to help me get used to that feeling of _love_'

Droog smiled 'I can be your personal _love tutor_' slick tapped his nose with a cold metallic finger 'don't even fucking go there, Droog, it's a pain to even remember your name sometimes.' Slick played back, a joke tone in his voice as he pulled a smirk upon his lips, 'then maybe once I'm done with the lessons you'll remember it a whole lot better?'

'And why is that?' Slick asked playfully.

'Because I'm gonna have you screaming it all night' Droog replied.

With that, they wandered off to the latter's bedroom, preparing themselves for lesson one of Love.

* * *

How did you like that twist for an ending? Straight into the hot mobster man sex ye.  
Nah, I might not write deep smut in a while, but I will do it with this paring when I am ready to owo  
The ideas are basically scooting out of my ears :o)  
Reviews would be nice, bluh, bye! ~


End file.
